Vibrations of a drive system for a vehicle tend to be generated due to a torsion of a drive shaft of the drive system caused by a change in torque of a driving source such as a motor or an engine mounted on the vehicle. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-171778A has proposed a technique to restrict the vibrations in such drive system.